


first date and a summer day

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Park and Iris West are holding hands and eating ice cream cones.</p><p>(It's their first date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date and a summer day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



Iris’s hand is soft, so much softer than Linda expected, and the sun glints off of her sunglasses as she tilts her head to get to the pink stripe of strawberry ice cream sliding down the side of her waffle cone. There’s a tautness at the edge of her lips that could be focus, or could be a teasing grin.

(Iris had to have noticed Linda’s intake of breath when her tongue darted out.)

Linda narrows her eyes, the motion hidden by her own sunglasses, and draws them both to a gradual stop–they’re just meandering around the park anyway, the sounds of summer (children’s laughter and sizzling grills and leaves rustling from the soft breeze) serenading them. Linda cocks a hip slightly, licking a long stripe up her own ice cream, and moans in a way that’s innocent enough to be believable and sexy enough to catch Iris’s attention.

Her hand twitches in Linda’s.

The sun beats down on Linda’s bare shoulders, warm warm warm like her cheeks the day Iris asked her out, and Iris thins her lips trying not to laugh as Linda slowly escalates–moans a little longer, a little louder with her next lick, shakes her glasses a little down her nose so she can smoulder at Iris over the rims.

“Preview?” Iris asks, and she’s trying so hard to sound teasing and aloof that Linda realizes she’s trying not to blush, _not_ trying not to laugh.

“You know it, baby,” Linda purrs, lives for the way she can just barely see Iris’s eyes widen behind the lenses of her glasses. She bursts out laughing, her voice drifting up over the cacophony, and drags Iris in close.

“Adorable,” she teases, nudges Iris’s nose with her own–her lips are sticky and sweet and this is just a first date. She’s not sure Iris wants to kiss her at this moment–

But Iris huffs, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “I’ll show you adorable,” and presses her lips firmly against Linda’s, their hands sliding apart so Iris can slide an arm around her waist and tug them even closer together.

(Their ice creams are starting to melt down over their fingers; neither of them care.)


End file.
